Sweet Love
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Cinta itu tidak harus selalu bersama. ## GaaSaku


Summary: Cinta itu, tidak harus selalu bersama. Kalian setuju kan? ONESHOT. RnR, please......

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Sweet Love © Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Warning: OOC, AU, lebay, All Sakura's POV

**Dedicated to My OSIS leader in my school.**

**Why you didn't care with me again?**

**Is it because of I move to SBI?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweet Love

Story by: Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: K+

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku No Gaara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekarang, aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

Seharusnya aku bahagia menjalani hidupku karena aku berhasil masuk ke SMP favorit, SBI pula.

Iya. Awalnya aku sangat senang. Apalagi aku termasuk 5 murid terpilih diantara 160 siswa kelas reguler yang boleh melanjutkan kelas 8 di SBI.

Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti, ya? Maafkan aku. Begini, saat aku duduk di kelas 7, aku adalah siswi reguler. Namun, begitu memasuki kelas 8, para guru menyeleksi murid-muridnya yang duduk di reguler untuk memastikan siapa yang pantas masuk ke kelas SBI.

Dan salah satunya adalah aku.

Tapi, setelah beberapa bulan menjadi siswi SBI, aku mulai merasakan 2 hal penyesalan telah setuju menjadi murid SBI.

Yang pertama, aku sudah meninggalkan Ino sendirian di reguler. Ya, Ino tidak termasuk dalam daftar siswa-siswi yang masuk SBI. Kami tidak bisa bergosip bersama lagi seperti di kelas 7. Eh, bisa sih, tapi kan hanya 30 menit sehari. Saat istirahat saja. Saat pulang sekolah, dia pulang lebih dulu.

Jadi, aku sangat merindukan gadis pirang yang cerewet dan hobi gosip itu.

Yang terakhir, atau kedua, aku harus meninggalkan_nya_.

Ya, dia. Walau dia tidak menganggap aku apa-apa, hanya sebagai seorang teman. Tapi aku menganggapnya lebih dari itu.

Si cakep berambut merah dan bermata _emerald_.

Mata yang mirip denganku. Tapi tentu saja kami bukan saudara.

Laki-laki yang baru kusadari, sudah kusukai semasa kelas 7. Sayang, kesadaran itu sudah terlalu terlambat.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Atau Gaara.

Tapi aku malu sekali kalau mau memanggilnya Gaara-kun. Seperti sok kenal saja.

Aku ingat saat aku mengenalnya dulu. Bukan di tempat yang baik sebetulnya.

Saat aku bersaing dengannya, menjadi ketua kelas kelas 7-6.

—**O.o—**

**FLASHBACK**

"Jadi, kita akan memilih ketua kelas. Siapa yang mau mengajukan calon?"

Setelah suara Kurenai-sensei mengalun, anak-anak mulai ribut. Dan meneriakkan 2 nama sekaligus.

"Sakura saja sensei!" teriak Ino dari sudut kelas. Aku terkejut dan menyikut lengannya. "Apaan sih!"

"Eh, enak saja. Gaara-kun yang pantas!" Matsuri berdiri. Gadis itu memang sudah sejak kelas 1 SD sekelas dengan Gaara. Kabarnya, Matsuri sudah lama menyukai Gaara.

"Sakura-chan juga bagus. Dia ramah, baik. Pasti bisa mengambil hati para sensei!" Naruto berdiri membelaku. Aku tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Naruto tadi.

_Mengambil hati para sensei?_

"Tapi kita butuh ketua kelas yang tegas sih...... aku setuju saja kalau Gaara yang jadi ketua kelas." sahut Kiba ditimpali dengan suara anjingnya. "Guk!"

Oh iya, khusus Kiba, dia memang boleh membawa anjingnya ke dalam kelas. Saat MOS, cowok itu sudah pernah disuruh –Em, dipaksa– membawa anjing ke sekolah. Hasilnya?

Kiba memang tidak membawa anjingnya ke sekolah. Tapi dia melakukan aksi penolakan.

Diam selama MOS. Badannya ke mana, jiwanya di mana. Bahkan saat dipanggil kakak kelas, dia sama sekali tidak menyahut.

Jangankan menyahut. Menoleh saja tidak kok.

Lalu, dia jadi begitu pendiam dan terlihat hampa. Para sensei mendesah dan akhirnya membolehkan Kiba membawa anjingnya asal tidak mengganggu.

Oke, back to the story.

Akhirnya, siswa-siswi ribut berdebat antara aku dan Gaara. Hei, aku saja tidak tahu yang mana yang namanya Gaara. Akhirnya di tengah keributan itu aku berbisik pada Ino. "No, Gaara itu yang mana sih?"

Ino hanya terperangah, tapi langsung bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Haduh, itu lho orangnya," katanya dan menunjuk pemuda berambut coklat menuju merah yang duduk di tengah. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena kami duduk di belakang. Menyedihkan.

"Sudah-sudah," seru Kurenai-sensei di depan kelas. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pemilihan saja. Sabaku, Haruno, maju ke depan kelas."

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas sedangkan aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Aku tidak mau menjadi ketua kelas, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menjadi ketua kelas. Aku hanya ingin jadi gadis biasa-biasa saja. Be ordinary girl. Lalu aku menoleh pada Ino yang nyengir lebar. "Sudah, maju saja!"

Akhirnya aku maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri di sana, tepat di samping Gaara.

Hem....

Badannya wangi juga.

Hei, what am I thinking about?

"Haruno, Sabaku, silahkan keluar selama kami pemilihan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Kurenai-sensei dan tersenyum. Gaara hanya tersenyum datar dan keluar kelas, sementara aku masih diam di tempatku, gugup.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Keluar ya? Atau....

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo keluar." tiba-tiba Gaara sudah di sampingku. Aku merasa tanganku digenggam sesuatu.

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku. Ah, tanganku digenggamnya!

"Ayo." katanya dan menarikku keluar kelas. Pintu kelas pun ditutup, dan aku berdua dengan Gaara diluar.

Aku.

Gaara.

Di luar.

Berdua.

Aku jadi tambah gugup.

Tapi akhirnya aku mencoba rileks dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Gaara. "Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura."

Gaara pun menggamit tanganku. "Aku Gaara."

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Gaara duduk di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan di depan kelas masing-masing dan berkata, "Pemilihannya lama sekali."

Aku salah tingkah. Great, Sakura.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Ti-tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kaku sekali. Mukamu merah."

Ha? What's the matter with my body?

_Ckrek._

Pintu terbuka. Aku dan Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana gadis berambut hitam panjang sudah menanti.

"Kata sensei, kalian sudah boleh masuk."

"Terimakasih, Kin-chan." kataku dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Baguslah sudah boleh masuk. 5 jam lagi bersamanya, aku bisa pingsan!

Tapi.... 5 jam lagi juga nggak apa-apa sih. Dasar plin-plan.

Aku langsung buru-buru duduk di samping sahabatku Ino. Ino senyam-senyum GaJe melihatku. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera curhat padanya. "Ino, tadi a—"

Ino tiba-tiba memotong kata-kataku dengan kata-kata yang sukses membuatku cengok. "Kau menang Sakura!"

-

-

Aku serasa menelan jutaan paku. Oke, lebay. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal ini.

"Lho, bukannya Gaara?" tanyaku. Ino mengernyit. "Gaara?" Aku mengangguk. Ino menggeleng. "Kamu yang jadi ketua kelas kok."

Aku tidak mempercayai pendengaranku 100 persen, tapi Kurenai-sensei memberitahukan kenyataan pahit ini di depan kelas. "Haruno Sakura terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, dan Sabaku No Gaara terpilih menjadi wakil ketua kelas."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

—**O.o—**

Hah...... akhirnya aku jadi ketua kelas saat itu. Awalnya aku kaget dan bingung, tapi Gaara selalu membantuku dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugasku sebagai ketua kelas.

Lalu, aku menyesal kenapa tidak Gaara saja yang jadi ketua kelas? Toh dia lebih becus dari aku.

Tapi, kata Ino, mayoritas cowok milih aku.

Secara, jumlah cowok di kelasku itu ada 25 anak. Jumlah seluruhnya ada 40 anak.

Ketebak kan, berapa ceweknya?

Oke, karena Gaara sering menolongku, maka kami semakin dekat. Kalau aku dan dia bertemu – kapanpun dan dimanapun, kami pasti saling menyapa. Yah.... setidaknya dia memanggil namaku. Walau hanya "Sakura,"

Sampai aku dikirim masuk SBI, Gaara tetap menyapaku kalau bertemu. As always. Bahkan begitu dia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS di Konoha Chu-Gakko **(1)** ini.

Tapi, sekarang aku dan dia sering sibuk. Aku banyak tugas, apalagi dia. Aku dan Ino hanya sering sms-an saja saat malam hari, dan aku jarang sekali berjumpa dengan Gaara.

Sampai 3 bulan berlalu.

—**O.o—**

"Saku-chan! Kau sudah berapa lama tidak main-main ke kelas kami?"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang terlihat sangat merindukanku. Hari ini ada pameran dan pertunjukan antar _bukatsu_ **(2) **dan setelah pameran akan ada upacara penutupan.

Aku dan Ino tidak ikut bukatsu karena malas, jadi kami hanya mengobrol selama pameran bukatsu berlangsung.

"Eh, eh Sakura....." kata Ino. Nada suaranya sudah berubah dengan nada suara ibu-ibu sedang gosip. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyaku. Ino menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Gaara dan Matsuri sudah pacaran. Wah-wah, mereka memang jodoh ya, Sakura?!" kata Ino dan tersenyum.

Apa?

Gaara dan Matsuri.....

Pacaran?

Aku tidak menyalahkan Ino karena dia memang tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Gaara. Tapi aku terlalu shock untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Aku dan Gaara memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Menyedihkan.

—**O.o—**

**Closing Ceremony**

"Ino, aku baris di barisan kelasmu saja ya," kataku pada Ino saat kami berjalan bersama ke lapangan.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku rindu sekali baris di belakangmu. Boleh ya?" kataku dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan kepala. Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Jadilah aku baris di belakang Ino seperti saat kelas 7 dulu. Aku menunduk agar tidak diketahui oleh OSIS yang menyiapkan barisan.

"Hei, kamu SBI kan? Kenapa di sini?"

_Deg._

Aku ketahuan? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku takut-takut dan menatap asal suara.

Saat itu juga aku terkejut.

Gaara?

"Hn..... ano..." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Lalu Gaara masuk ke barisan dan menarik tanganku.

"Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu." Kata Gaara. Aku memberikan tatapan 'yaaaahh....' pada Ino yang memberikan tatapan yang sama.

Lalu aku diantar menuju barisan kelasku. Rasanya kacau...... aku berdebar-debar.

"Naruto, bisa kau antarkan dia ke kelasnya?"

Ha?

Apa?

Naruto?

"Ah! Mengantar Sakura-chan ke kelasnya?" suara Naruto mendekat. Kulihat Gaara mengangguk dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Naruto.

Sudahlah. Mungkin dia banyak tugas. Dia kan, ketua OSIS?

"Ayo Sakura!" suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang hanya ada di otakku.

Hem....

Kurasa lebih baik begini.

Tetap teman. Tidak usah menjadi pacar, pacar itu merepotkan.

Lagipula, dia sudah punya pacar. Matsuri manis sekali. Rambutnya coklat pendek, matanya juga coklat.

Cinta itu, tidak harus selalu bersama.

Kalian setuju kan?

**OWARI**

**(1) **Kayak SMP gitu deh......

**(2) **Ekskul di Jepang.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Oneshot yang dibuat di sela-sela liburan panjang*

Apa GaJe? Menurutku sih GaJe! T.T

Ini berdasarkan kenyataan. Semuanya sama dengan nyatanya, termasuk bersaing jadi ketua kelas, aku cengok, blablabla, semua sama. Yang beda adalah adegan baris. Itu adalah mimpiku. Murni aku tulis, nggak ada yang ditambah-tambahi dan dikurangi.

REVIEW YA!

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**


End file.
